Night at the Museum: Battle of the Liberace Museum
Larry Daley has returned to the museum of Natural History. Air Date December 14, 2014 Characters: *Larry Daley (Ben Stiller) *Sheila Dallas (Christine Taylor) - Larry's love interest *Theodore Roosevelt (Robin Williams) - President of America, and battles Adolf Hitler in the movie! *Nick Daley (Jake Cherry) - now 17 years old *Andi Berra (Rose Byrne) - Rebecca Hutman's replacement as the Museum docent at the Museum of Natural History *Jedediah (Owen Wilson) *Octavius (Steve Coogan) *Sacagawea (Mizuo Peck) *Attila the Hun (Patrick Gallagher) *Dexter (Crystal the Monkey) *Christopher Columbus (Pierfrancesco Favino) *Aten (Arnold Schwarzenegger) - main antagonist, who blocks the sun from burning the exhibits, he later regrets letting Adolf get away with his crimes and sacrifices himself to the sun! *Grigori Rasputin (Jason Issacs) *Adolf Hitler (Arnold Vosloo) - German Dictator and fight Theodore Roosevelt in the movie and was destroyed by the sun!, the Secondary antagonist! *Hernando Cortez (Tom Hollander) *Don Von Sumerin (Paul Rudd) - a bond-trader, Nicky's step-dad and Erica's new husband, he was the one who showed the video of the caveman excibit burning in the sun to Adolf Hitler, and Aten, the Tertiary antagonist! **Erica Von Sumerin (Kim Ravers) **Burke (Matt Ryan) - one of Don's henchmen **Tram (John Ventimiglia) - one of Don's henchmen **Jafar (Mekhi Phifer) - one of Don's henchmen *Brundon Hursch (Jonah Hill) * Kevin Hursch (Oliver Platt) - Brundon's father *Long John Silver (Bill Nighy) - becomes Larry's new comrade, and Roosevelt's rival! *Alien (Dee Bradley Baker) *Walter Vince (Christopher Lloyd) - The new head of the Museum! *Pierce Daley (John Goodman) - Larry's father though surprised at first to see Robin Williams (Theodore Roosevelt), and is Dexter's new target! *Janitor Jimmy Hood (Martin Short) - Larry's old childhood friend who was offered the Job of being the janitor! *Joel Hurt (M. Emmet Walsh) - a hobo who rescued Larry onto a train **Vinnie Hurt (Russel Brand) - Joel's 1st son **Quigly Hurt (Vince Vaughn) - Joel's 2nd son **Harry Hurt (Jack Black) - Joel's 3rd son Plot: 5 years after the previous film, Larry Daley (Ben Stiller) still having his job as a night-guard wakes up to see a new day, and then came into the Museum of Natural History to meet up with Rebecca Hutman, only to meet Andi Berra (Rose Byrne) as the Museum Docent, and the new head of the Museum, Walter Vince (Christopher Lioyd), who shows Larry some new changes in the Museum, which is a meteorite, and new sculptures, Grigori Rasputin (Jason Issacs), Hernando Cortez (Tom Hallander), Long John Silver (Bill Nighy), Adolf Hitler (Arnold Vosloo) and sun god, Aten (Arnold Schwarzenegger). Walter asks Larry's childhood friend, Jimmy Hood (Martin Short) to clean something off Aten. Larry was surprised to see Jimmy, who tells him that he was offered the job of being a janitor, Larry sees that very well. Suddenly, 3 thieves (Matt Ryan, John Ventimilgia and Mekhi Phifer), they told everyone to stay on the floor, but Larry was the only one not dropping on the floor, and he confronts them. The thieves end up attacking Larry, though Larry fought back, and thieves run off. Larry meets up with his ex-wife Erica (Kim Raver) and his now 17-year old son, Nicky (Jake Cherry), and his step-dad Don von Sumerin (Paul Rudd), the bond trader, whom seems disappointed that Nicky is now supporting Larry on his nightguard job. Larry then meets Sheila Dallas (Christine Taylor), who is seen jogging in the cul-de-sac and accidentally bumped into him, they stare at each other for a second, Larry has been thinking if she could come with him to a tour at Museum of Natural History tomorrow, which she accepts. Larry has a cellphone call from his father, Pierce (John Goodman), who tells Larry that he is doing great at his job as a night guard, though there's one thing missing, he needs Larry to prove that he is a man, and that he can take his job seriously. Larry got Nicky a present for his birthday, a flashlight, which he can help on the night, Nicky feels grateful for his father. As Larry exits, he sees Don calling someone on the phone. Larry arrives on time at the Museum in his night guard uniform. Where he meets up Rexy, playing catch with him, Jedediah (Owen Wilson) and Octavius (Steve Coogan) were asking Larry to get off them, after Rexy threw him on them. And Ahkmenrah (Rami Malek) and Theodore Roosevelt (Robin Williams) arrive to see him, and they ask him to help calm Aten, who is angrily confused after attacking Atilla the Hun (Patrick Gallagher), Christopher Columbus (Pierfrancesco Favino), Sacagawea (Mizuo Peck) and the civil war soldiers. Ahkmenrah calms him down by speaking egypt, and tells him that he is in New York City, and introduces him to Larry. Aten asks for help, that he has lost his amulet in Las Vegas. Soon, Andi came by and is shocked that she saw everyone of the exhibits alive, Roosevelt introduces himself to Andi, but she had fainted, but was caught by Larry. She soon wakes up thinking it was a dream, but when she realizes she a black circle on her forehead, which is actually ink, caused by Dexter, whom Larry scolds for doing that, and for stealing a page from the book of the Museum of Natural History, and then Dexter throws the book on Larry's head. Andi gets a wipe and wipes off the black dot caused by Dexter, soon Andi got the paper of where the Amulet. Roosevelt bids Larry good luck. In the morning, Larry shows Sheila the tour of the Museum. Sheila accidentally slips, but Larry catches her. Jimmy apologizes for causing the mess, Andi comes by to tell Larry, who said goodbye to Sheila, that it is time to call someone, Larry knows just one person. And the person was Brundon (Jonah Hill) and his father (Oliver Platt), as they arrive in the museum of Natural History, Brundon punches Larry for what he distracting him 5 years ago, Larry and Andi reason with them that they have to go to Las Vegas, and Larry shows them that night at 9:00, where the exhibits come to life, which amazed Brundon's father. Then Larry, Andi, Brundon and Brundon's father head off to the New York Airport, to get on the plane to Las Vegas, where they had to the close Liberace Museum. Larry, Andi and Brundon in catsuits, Brundon was refusing to help Larry get down, so Larry punches Brundon to make them even. Finally, they got into the museum, only to see the thugs Larry was fighting in there searching for something. So Larry, Andi and Brundon disguise themselves as exhibits, Andi and Brundon as Greece People, and Larry as a knight in shining armor, who was suddenly touched by a hand, a mysterious bearded figure (Bill Nighy), who warns him that the amulet of Aten is something that can stop the sun from rising. Then the figure leaves, but Larry is pointed a gun by one of the thugs, who have the amulet of Aten. But Larry then runs but not before taking the amulet from the thug's hand. He asks for an alien's help to stop them from chasing him, but the british thug shot the alien. Larry tries to open the door, only to find it lock, so he climbs up the vent, and then gets out. And runs off, only to be chased by the thugs. So he runs across Las Vegas, and then takes a taxi to the airport, busting the thugs to jail. In prison, the British tells his comrades that when they get out, they will find Larry, and kill him. They were later released by the silhouette figure, who is their boss and wants them to find the amulet. Larry made it back to New Jersey, where he visits his son, Nicky, to help examine the Amulet of Aten, realizing that it was a living legend. After leaving, Larry bumps into Sheila again, Sheila was thinking if Larry would come to dinner with her at 9:10, Larry will think about it. Larry visited the Museum again, where he and Andi look up the Amulet, only to find that Dexter had swiped the papers, causing Larry, Atilla, Columus and Rexy to go after Dexter. Then Larry is the only who approached Dexter ordering him to give him the papers, but Dexter slapped him, so Larry slapped him back, but Dexter slapped him again, only for Larry to slap him again. Andi was looking on a file for Larry, and read it saying, "Theodore Roosevelt had Dexter bite his nose, pee on him, steal and rip the instruction's manual, stealing his keys, slapping him", she saw Teddy approach to Larry to not slap him, and Andi angrily approached Teddy, and hit him with a newspaper, and shows Larry what she read and saw on his file, which he angrily witnessed and asked him if this was asking him to have Larry teach him a lesson by staying here as a night guard, Teddy said he just needed his attention, and Larry was about to hit him, but he decided not to. Teddy was trying to reason with Larry, but Larry told him he can forget about having him as the greatest night guard, saying he quits, so he changes back to his original clothing, and gives the flashlight to Andi to tell Vincent that he left the job, and he exits the door. Andi and the others glared at Teddy for what he had did. Then Sheila was putting on a ponytail, and a white dress. Then she heard a song, "Who can it be now?" outside, with Larry saying off screen how beautiful, lovely and darling she is. And she sees him in a tuxedo waiting for her. Larry and Sheila go to a restaurant, where they enjoying eating, and talking about how jobs felt, Larry was telling Sheila that he had legal problems with Dexter, who gave him hard time, Larry was saying that he doesn't have a limousine, he just walks around from place to place, and always rides a taxi, he's not good at anything, Sheila then reasons with him that he has full potential, and that he's not a blunder or a joke, he is a great man. Then Larry and Sheila start dancing. The next day, Nicky came by and asked Andi where Larry is, Andi replied that Larry had left the job. Which upsets Nicky, as he saw Larry with Sheila kissing each other. As did Andi, and Jimmy, replying that they make a "cute couple". Nicky came by and approached his dad, asking him why did he leave the job, because Larry had a new life and decision, no jobs, just dating. Nicky angrily thanked him, as he ran off, Larry tried to talk to Nicky, but he couldn't listen. Nicky came back home, deciding to talk to Don, about why his father left for a girl, Don was surprised, and ask him if he was ready to be a bond trader. Nicky said yes, Don tells him how a bond trader starts, by calling the thugs from the museum robbery, the British thug nabbed Nicky. Erica witnessed this and asked Don what he was doing, Don was teaching Nicky something, "When things get grim, always join the winning side", and the black thug grabbed Erica. Don asked the thugs if they got the money they robbed, the bald-headed thug found him the money from the bag, Don promised them what they asked for. He looked out the window saying it is dawn. They head to the Museum of Natural History, when the night started, and everyone witnessed and thought that Larry had came back, but it was Don, Andi angrily questions what Don was doing, Don was thinking of receiving something. But Andi warns him that he'll never get the amulet, but Aten betrayed them saying that it was him who told Don to hire his henchmen to retrieve money for the weapon that can use the amulet to block the sun, Adolf Hitler, Grigori Rasputin and Hernando Cortez napped Sacajawea, Columbus, Rexy, Jedediah, Octavius, Roosevelt and everyone. Hitler's Nazi scientists began working on the machine, Ahkmenrah warned Aten not to do this, but Aten ordered Rasputin to knock him out. Andi escaped with Hitler, Aten, Cortez, Rasputin, Don and his henchmen not looking. It was nearly 5:00, Aten placed his amulet in the center where it could block the sun, and Hitler fires it at the sun, trapped in deep space in a black hole. Jimmy was watching, Aten laughed successfully, that the sun is no more, as he and the villains walk away, Jimmy sneaked in, and tried to press the button that fired the laser, he was tasered by Don's British minion. Larry and Sheila were laying on Larry's bed with each other. As the alarm was buzzing 5:30. Larry turned it off, and checked the window, to see it snowing, much to Larry's confused shock. Sheila looked out the window as well, asks Larry what was going on. Larry told Sheila he doesn't know. Andi knocked on the door, Larry opened it. Andi told Larry to come with her, Larry and Andi were heading to the Museum of Natural History, when they bumped into Brundon, who was catching a cold. Larry then saw Don's henchmen, as they capture Andi and Brundon, and the British thug tasered Larry. Larry woke up with a mask over his head, pulled off by Hitler, who said, "Good morning, Mr. Daley". Don, Aten, Cortez and Rasputin coming in to see him, Aten discussed with Larry that he has tricked him into bringing the amulet to him, in order for him to block the sun from letting the exhibits burn. Don explained that he showed Aten and Hitler a tape of the sun burning the caveman exhibit, which he started showing to Larry. Larry stated, "This is all wrong, i mean, Aten why are you even listening to this? This is not how it works, you witness the sun coming up, you just don't stand outside, you stay inside, in your pose, until you're turn to stone again, you just can't make the sun vanish, you just have to live inside where you are protected". Aten believes it as false. And Don shows a gagged Erica, and also gagged Nicky. Larry asks Hitler to tell his men to untie him, he wants to say something to his family, the Nazi's untie Larry. Larry approaches his family, stating, "I promise I'll get you out soon", and disarms Don, stealing his gun, escaping. Larry went up the stairs, out of the Museum of Natural History, he shoots the lock on the door for it to open. As he went out, his cellphone rings, it was Jedediah saying, "Gigantor, you have to get back to Vegas, there was some guy in the shadows, he was Roosevelt's rival". Larry dosen't know how to get Las Vegas, because it is 2570 miles from New York to Las Vegas, Larry knows the fastest object, he rides on a bike to get to where he will find the Wright Flyer. Growing tired, Larry stopped and found a resting place in the woods. A hobo (M. Emmet Walsh) and his sons (Russel Brand, Vince Vaughn and Jack Black) rescued him and got him on a train. Larry asked them where he was, one of the hobos replied that he is on a train to Las Vegas. Larry asks where the shortcut is, one of the hobos replied again on the bridge, Larry tells them that he's going to jump off the train to get to the closed liberace museum. The old man informs that all Larry has to do is jump, they are almost near to the bridge, and Larry jumps and thanks the hobos for helping him, and they welcome him by giving him the bike he was riding on. He drives out of the train off the mountains, and into the street, where he approaches the Liberace Museum. Larry shouts to the shadowed figure, warning him, the shadowed figure inside argued silently with Larry, telling him that there is nothing he can do, he pleads for Larry to just go away, as he sits on the floor crying. Larry comforts him, telling him there is nothing to be afraid of, so Larry asks him what he says, the figure told Larry to stand back, he picks up a chair and throws it out the door, with shadowed figure revealing to Long John Silver stating, "Long John Silver, at your service". As he starts finding his ship, to start putting a rocket booster that will help the ship fly. Larry asks John if he can make the ship go fast to New York City. They land by the Statue of Liberty, with Larry welcoming John to New York, John stated it looks like the North Pole, Larry states that he'll need his help. Until suddenly, Larry's dad's car droves by, and he suddenly got out of the car angry stating, "Do you have any idea what is going on?", Larry was telling him that he's doing his job seriously, and that he's trying to prove that he's a man. Pierce then stated that Larry thinks he have what it takes to take his job, but Pierce was upset that he dumped his job for a girl. Larry stated that it wasn't a problem with Sheila, Larry and Pierce continue to argue, until Hitler and the Nazi's ambush them. Larry, John and Pierce try to get in the car, until something from emerged, it was snow-monster similar to Khazu from Monster Hunter, who ate the car, with them jumping out, and them running off. Larry's phone was ringing, it was Sheila, Larry started calling Sheila, only to find it was Don's bald-headed henchman, who captured her tied up. Larry threatens him that if anything happens to her, but he cut him off by saying no threats, he tells that he will keep Sheila safe and sound and not hurt, if Larry returns to the Museum, with the Nazi's holding John and Pierce, and Hitler pointing his gun at Larry. Larry, Pierce and John are walking to the museum, and got inside the Museum, where Aten, Don, Rasputin and Cortez were waiting, as Aten walked them to prison cell, where Sheila was tied up, where Larry runs up and hugged her. Then Roosevelt jumped out of the Curtain with Jimmy, and knocked down Don's goons, and Jebediah, and Octavius attacked Rasputin by his legs, and knocked him into the painting! Don confronts Larry and his Father, and is about to feed them to the Alien, but Rex scares the Alien Away. Don was punched by Nicky who apologizes his dad for his arrogant words, and Larry apologizes, along with Pierce Apologizing! they were shocked to realize Erika was the real brains of the operation, and wanted to control her son, and then Aten realizes that she had no love and undoes what he did, as Roosevelt fought Hitler, his arm got disintegrated, and Hitler was vanquished! Erika was about to take Nicky, but Sheila punched her and reported her to the police!, The head of the Library was amazed to see the statues were alive, and Pierce is now the one that Dex picks on! Sheila and Larry got married, Nicky is now on his own and is have the same job as his dad! Ericka and Don were sent to prison for thievery! and Aten now can finally have peace in the Library! Songs "NY2LA" "Who Can it Be Now" "Somebody I used to Know" "Wild Ones" Trivia *George Washington makes a cameo as stated by Roosevelt as a competitor! Category:Movies Category:Action/Adventure Category:Sequels Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox Category:Night at the Museum Category:1492 Pictures